tmnt_fan_madefandomcom-20200214-history
Venus (relationships)
Friends and family With All The Turtles: Vee loves and adores her brothers and like her brother Mikey, she hates it when Raph can't control his temper, sometimes Donnie acting like a Know It All and Leo when he acts bossy. Despite everything, her brothers loves her and are very protective of Vee, considering she's also the baby of the Family. Vee in turn is very loyal to them and is willing to do everything she can to help them and back them up. Vee's very close to Raph, Donnie and Mikey and looks up to Leo like a parental figure. [[Leonardo (2012 Series)|'Leonardo']]: Vee acts like a baby sister mostly with Leo as he is Vee's oldest brother. Leo acts like the oldest big brother mostly with Vee, such as being overprotective. Vee always followed Leo in his foot steps sometimes. In New Friend, Old Enemy, when Leo and the others rescue Vee from the Foot Clan, Leo pats Vee on the head and smiles in relief that his youngest sister's alright. Vee really loves and cares about Leo. Like Mikey, Vee tends to see Leo as a parental figure at times, always going to him for answers. Raphael: '''Vee loves her older brother Raph and he is freicly protective of her. First, Raph didn't like her when Leo and the others deiced to take her in the family when they found her when she was a baby and thought the band on her leg was a tracking device, but when Raph realize that he had to protect and that she is his sister, he began to love and care for Vee. Vee always called him "Raphie" when she was younger. Raph calls Vee "Little Ninja" as her other nickname. In '''New Friend, Old Enemy, Raph managed to comfort Vee, who was sad that she blames herself and messes up everything, stating she was amazing and anyone would love to be her friend. In It Came From The Depths, Raph seems to be very protective of Vee as he along with Leo and Donnie, threatened Leatherhead to stay away from them. In New Girl In Town, Raph actually hugged Mikey and Vee mentioned how he was afraid of losing them, thus showing how much he loves them. Raph will do anything to keep Vee safe just like he is protective of his younger brother Mikey. Vee and Raph seem to be quite close, although they fight a lot. Donatello: '''Vee loves her brother Donnie, he had taught her about Tech and Science and he helps her along with his brothers with her Ninjistu training. Vee helps Donnie build things too. Donnie along with his brothers take turns taking care of Vee. Vee also loves naming and testing things like Mikey. Whenever Vee gets scared in the dark, Donnie sing her Japanese Lullaby. Vee calls him "Nie" when she was younger. In '''I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman and New Girl in Town, Donnie also can be protective of Vee just like Raph and Leo and hates it when an enemy hurts her. Donnie, Mikey and Vee work well together and also seem pretty close, considering they are the three youngest of the five Turtles. Donnie is Vee's third older brother. Michelangelo: 'Mikey and Vee get along very well alot in TMNT 2012 Series. Mikey plays with Vee and along with his brothers, they take turns taking care and helps her Ninja Training. Mikey really loves his baby sister, he teaches Vee how to cook and teaches her a lot of things he knows. When Vee feels sad, Mikey will always be there to cheer his little sister up, make her feel happy. Vee was deeply sad when Mikey got badly injured and she was afraid of losing him. Vee also really loves and cares for her older brother. Mikey is Vee's fourth older brother and she's very close with him. 'Master Splinter: '''Vee is very loyal and obeys Master Splinter's rules. Splinter and his sons adopted Vee when she was a baby. Splinter also trains Vee the art of Ninjistu. Splinter is very protective of Vee just like his sons and he always helped her when she's having trouble. Vee calls Splinter "Daddy" because he's her father. In '''I, Monster, Vee even gave her father a hug when he came back to his senses. Like with the others, Master Splinter is very protective of Vee. Sometimes, Vee does and doesn't understand Splinter's wisdom like her older brother Leo. However, Master Splinter is also highly aware of Vee's lack of maturity like her brother Mikey and her doubt. But Splinter still loves Vee as much as he does with the rest of her brothers. Splinter loves Vee as his daughter. Vee loves Splinter as Sensei and a father. Spike: Spike is Vee's pet "Un-Mutant" Turtle who she loves and adores like Raph. Vee likes to play with him. Spike is an excellent listener and always listens to Vee, even if he can't speak. Spike seems to adore Vee, considering she takes care of him just like Raph always cares and feeds him his favorite food, lettuce leaves. Vee loves and care about Spike. April O' Neil: '''Vee first met April when her brothers called her at 3:00am in the morning to bring some diapers and some other things.Then when April came to the lair and went to the kitchen to drop some baby items on the table and Donnie and Mikey came with Vee in the kitchen. Vee can be very protective of April. Sometimes, Vee agrees things with April. Vee really cares about April. Vee sees April as a big sister. They have a older sister/'little sister relationship. [http://tmnt2012series.wikia.com/wiki/Casey_Jones '''Casey Jones']: '''Casey and Vee are good friends. They both loves to goofy around, laugh and hang out like Mikey. She'll be protective of Casey from the danger. Vee cares about him. Vee sees Casey as a another big brother. They have a older brother/'little sister relationship (Casey actually has a little sister). 'Leatherhead: They first met when she was 6 years old, her older brothers went to the surface on patrol and Splinter deiced to take Vee on a walk through the sewers. When he was looking at her and jumping on puddles and she was doing a backflip through the sewers there was a huge explosion, the ground beneath Vee gave way and then Splinter manged grabbed Vee's hand but she couldn't hold on much longer to her father's hand, her hand slip out of his and fell into the hole, after that she was unconscious when she was in the water hit her head and she was shivering. Leatherhead found and tooked her back to his home to nurse her back to health. '''[[Karai (2012 Series)|Karai:]] '''Vee and Karai have met when she was 5 years old. '''Enemies Shredder: '''Vee and the Shredder have met and along with her brothers, is now at war with Shredder and his Foot Clan. Vee hates Shredder for what he's done to her father, Splinter, trying to kill her and her brothers. In '''A Brother and Sister's Bond, Vee and Mikey were captured, tortured, beated by him, but their brothers was able to rescued them and brought them back home. They was having nightmares about being back at the dark room where Shredder had kept and tortured them. [[Fang|'Fang']]:' Vee tried to befriend Fang as Jack Coltson, on an online social network. Coltson, who was working for Shredder, decided to take advantage of the situation and pretended to be Vee's friend to earn his trust, even teaching her a move called "Death Dragon". When Vee learned the truth, she was heartbroken, but got her revenge when she and her brothers lured Coltson and his accomplish Rain, into a trap, used the move he taught her against him and un-friend her from the social network. She even called Coltson her "former-friend". '''Fan Made ' 'Kent: '''Ken is Vee's first Mutant Turtle friend and they secretly have a crush on one other. They first met when Ken accidentally crashed on top of Vee on the rooftops when she was by herself, they started to blushed when they see each other. They introduced to one other and started to talking. Vee too can't express it Ken. '[[Buddy|Buddy:''']] '''He is Vee's dog and best friend, he is very loyal to her and her family, she talks to him when she has problems or other things too. He was found and adopted by her when she went topside by herself when he was a month old puppy after his older siblings were killed by Hachiko and was abandon by their owner. She trains him to be a Ninja Dog. Buddy had made promise to protect her and his new family from the Shredder or other enemies and he swore vengeance that he'll kill Hachiko for killing his older siblings. Category:Relationships Category:Love